Howlers Moon
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: [Direct sequel to Misery Mist] Once every ten years the moon alines with its celestial brethren Venus and Mercury in such a way the light reflected from the sun cast a band of grayish-blue light over the land; this phenomenon is not only a beautiful display of nature, but it has a bit of magic about it as well.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC Zwick.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Doctor Zwick arrived at the Enchancia caste after a three-day seminar, exhausted and wanting his bed he moved through the halls sluggishly bags in tow. He passed the open window overlooking the gardens, he glanced over and caught sight of Princess Sofia and her siblings, along with what seemed to be the grotesque form of a bipedal animal. Zwick back stepped to look harder at the scene before him, what he saw are the royals making Cedric put on a magic show of some kind.

The doctor blinked, "what the hell?" he mouthed, rubbing at his eyes; he looked again studying the area thoroughly, but the strange figure is nowhere to be seen. 'That makes a dozen times, I've seen something,' Zwick said to himself; shaking his head, he moved away from the window making for his room, 'what I wouldn't give to have my glasses.'

Meanwhile below Sofia, Amber, and James were going over the magic show Cedric was going to be performing, "no, no, no," Amber whined, "it needs to be bigger, cant you make the fireworks grander?"

"Princess Amber with all due respect, it is at the limit of what would be safe to be doing inside, let alone around all the delicate equipment in the observatory," Cedric retorted placing his wand in his sleeve.

"What about an illusion, then we can make them as big as we like," Sofia offered; Cedric sighed.

"Wait, I have a better idea; what about making a smaller version of the alignment for everyone to watch?" Amber said, jumping.

"Amber," James called, "can you tell me what is going on? You drag me out here to watch Cedric do...something I'm not even sure."

Cedric gave the Prince a knowing look, "I'm not entirely certain myself," he said.

"Amber looked between her sibling and Sorccorer, "you three don't know what this week is?" she asked.

They all answered in the negative, "tomorrow night is when the Howler's Moon begins to rise, the night after that it reaches its zenith, and the night after that the whole kingdom will be covered in the most wonderful glow." Amber explained, "I hear that the light makes flowers glow in the dark for a few days after."

"That sounds amazing," Sofia exclaimed.

"Why is it called that?" James asked his curiosity peeked.

"It is named after the duo that discovered what causes this event Nathanle and Natale Howler, a brother-sister team of astronomers," Amber said almost bouncing on her feet as she spoke.

The sibling continued to talk well Cedric stood to the side stark still, pale as snow; after a moment Sofia pulled him back into the conversation asking if he knew anything about it, which he denied.

Eventually, the trio made him continue performing different spells well to be more accurate Amber demanded he try various spells until she was satisfied with the selection; after the twins departed Sofia walked the garden grounds with her mentor, "Mr. Cedric," she called after a calm silence, "why are you using your wand? She asked.

"What do you mean my dear?"

"Why didn't you use any Rune magic?"

Cedric had a perplexed look, "I didn't think about it," he offered, "if you'll excuse me, after this afternoon, I believe I need a nap."

The man pulled from the girl towards the Sorcerer's tower. Sofia stopped and watched him leave; she knew something was off the last few weeks, but couldn't place it, their exchange adding to her suspicion. Thinking she needs to share her thoughts, Sofia headed inside knowing the doctor had returned today after a moment's thought she opted to let him rest and heads for dinner planning to speak with him tomorrow.

Cedric made his way carefully to his workshop, making sure no one followed him, once inside, he closed the door and locked it; marching over to his desk he pulled a silver tray he had pilfered from the kitchen laying it on the surface he poured a liquid from a vile he removed from his sleeve.

He traced his finger around the edge twice one way and twice the other chanting as he did, the face of an elderly woman appeared, "boss," Cedric said, "we have a problem."

* * *

**_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Finally got this story started sorry it took so long and that the first chapter is on the short side, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC Zwick.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The following morning Sofia awoke to Amber barging into her room, "Amber, what's going on?" the girl asked groggily.

"Dear Sofia you will not believe this," Amber started coming around and sitting on Sofia's bed, "but Astrid, Hildy's elder sister, goes to Ever Realm Academy and is a member of the Astronomy Club there, so I have been a little obsessive about the Howler's Moon rising…"

"A little!?" Sofia interjected.

"Okay a lot, but Hildy got sick of me talking about it, it seems and complained to Astrid, who started to freak out about it too and long story short the club is coming here to watch the rising tonight."

"That's amazing, Amber."

"I'm so excited, but we only have today to get everything ready," Amber said, jumping up and moving over to Sofia's closet.

"We!?"

* * *

Baileywick was in a tizzy; Princess Amber had come into the kitchen seeking him out with news that more then a dozen young Royals would be arriving shortly after dusk and the King had stopped by not long after to announce that Duchess Tilly would be making an appearance as well.

'_So much to do, so little time_,' he thought, rubbing at his temples.

"Baileywick, sir, I took the liberty of sending Matilda and Nicole along with Luke to start preparing rooms. Andre was already making a special menu for Princess Amber, so he is recalculating to make sure there is enough for the evening," Violet said.

"Thank you, Violet," he acknowledged; the woman had been a Godsend for Balieywick, ever since Wassailia well being laid up, things had continued to run smoothly, "can you take Peter and Al to the storage room to retrieve more chairs and tables and bring them to the observatory."

"Right away, sir," she said, moving from the kitchen.

* * *

Lunch came and went before Sofia made it to Cedric's workshop, looking for a respite from her sister, who at this point roped James into helping along with the Queen; Sofia pushed the door open having long since giving up knocking to announce herself. She was surprised to find Cedric not wondering around gathering supplies for the party tonight as Amber wanted, voices drifted up to her from the hidden tunnel below the desk, Sofia had forgotten about that. Retrieving a wand from one of the drawers she started her descent.

Once on the ground, she looked around to find the once dark chamber, her and Calista had explored awashed in firelight, "Sofia," a familiar voice whispered.

"Mr. Cedric?" she questioned looking; finding nothing, Sofia moved down the side of the wall towards a smaller chamber, where she would have sworn the voice came from, "what's going on?" she breathed when she found it empty.

It was then that a thought struck her, she had been drawn here by the voice of people talking, but the sound had died at some point; making back to the ladder she made it back to the workshop in recorded time, leaving the tower she headed to her fathers study wand still in hand.

Sofia arrived in time to catch the King leaving the room, "dad," she called.

"Hello Sofia," he greeted, "what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her winded.

"Did you know there's a large chamber below the castle?" she asked.

"I did actually, its part of the old castle, but it flooded quite a bit so it was sealed off and the second floor was made into the new ground floor," Roland explained.

"That's cool, but something is happening down there. I think you need to see."

"I have a meeting starting in a few moments, but I'll have Miles look into it," Roland assured.

"Okay, thank you, dad," Sofia said unsatisfied; she headed for the guardhouse after parting ways with her father.

She found Constable Miles along the way she asked after Rene, being pointed to the wall Sofia climbed the ramparts to find the man watching over the gate, "good afternoon Mr. Rene," she greeted.

"Hello, Miss Sofia," he greeted in return, "how may I be of services to you."

"Can I borrow you for a few moments?" she asked.

"I'm on duty right now; I can't leave my…

"Go," his fellow guard interrupted.

"What!?"

"I said go, the Princess needs you for something, so go."

"Alright, thank's Ash I owe you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ash," Sofia echoed, turning back down the stairs.

"My pleasure, Princess Sofia," the woman said, tipping her helmet at the girl.

* * *

Sofia led Rene to the Sorcerers Tower but didn't get very far as Cedric stood before his desk working on a potion, "hello Sofia," he said, not turning around.

"Hi, Mr. Cedric, Amber wanted me to see how everything for tonight is going?"

"It's fine, my dear, it'll be ready on time."

"Okay thank you," Sofia said, pushing Rene from the room.

Once down the tower, the guard looked at the girl, "who was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've had a few interactions with Cedric, that looked like him, but I feel like that was a completely different person."

Sofia stood in thought for a moment, "follow me, I need to make a quick stop to speke with doctor Zwick," she finally said.

* * *

**_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: I'm back, sorry for the delay, hade some family stuff come up.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OCs Zwick and Rene.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

For once, the doctor is not in his office when Sofia and Rene arrive in the medical wing; the Princess backtracked and asked a servant they had passed if they had seen the man. A few more rounds of questioning led them to the garden where the doctor knelt before a flowering bush, a notebook in hand.

"Hello, doctor Zwick," Sofia greeted.

"Hello, Princess," Zwick said, glancing at her before returning to his book, "how can I help you?"

"Have you noticed anything off with Mr. Cedric?"

Zwick looked back at the girl, brow knitted in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"I got back from a two-week library missen a few days ago, and things haven't been right," she started, "I haven't seen him use any rune magic, nor have we done any training since I returned. Has he come to do any training with you? I know Mr. Cedric was ecstatic to be learning some new spells from you."

Zwick froze in his kneeling position glancing between the Princess and guard a few steps behind, "Mr. Rene knows you're a Sorcerer," Sofia said with a wink.

"Ah, well...I have not seen much of him; when I finally cornered him some time back to inquire why he had stopped coming so abruptly, he said he was to leave with you for a while and needed to get things ready. Then I had the conference, so it got pushed back."

"Mr. Cedric and I didn't have any plans to go anywhere until the start of the winter holiday."

"I don't know what to say, Princess."

"Can I ask something," Rene said.

"You already did, but go ahead," Zwick smirked.

"Har, har, what if the Sorcerer we've been seeing is not ours, but an imposter of some kind?"

"Hmm, now that I think of it, I have been seeing something lurking around lately," Zwick mused, shifting from his kneeling potion to sitting crossed lagged on the cobbled walkway, "not entirely sure what it may be."

"It's an excellent point," Sofia said, "Amber has Mr. Cedric putting on a magic display for her party tonight, could you both be there? We could potentially see what's going on if we watch the show."

"Sounds like a plan," Zwick said, rocking a bit, "what time?"

* * *

Come nightfall Rene and doctor Zwick where tucked in a secluded corner, eyes washing over the crowd, "this party has been in full swing for a while where is he?" Zwick complained.

"For a healer, you have little patients," Rene scoffed.

"Agreed, stakeouts were never my forte."

The tinking of glass drew the men's eye to the platform where the telescope stood; Amber held a raised glass a fork in her other hand. "Thank you one and all for being here tonight, I do apologize for the entertainment not arriving, but the main event is about to begin if you will please find a seat. Balieywick, the canopy, and light if you will."

The Stewart gave a sharp nod before turning to a pair of servents, "Zack, John, you can open the roof now," he said, " Gladis once everyone is situated lower the lights," he added to an older woman.

Once preparations were complete, Amber sat between Sofia and James, the blonde Princess beamed with joy. Holding her sibling's hands, she watched as the full moon, which hung low in the sky, start to turn a shade of blue-gray bathing the observatory and its occupants in soft eerie light.

The two additional observers had remained in their corner, the light though as it slid from the moon reached them; as it did, a sharp pain flared in the bite wound Rene had received over a month ago, grasping at his rightsholder a tine gasp escaped his lip.

Zwick looked over, "are you alright?" he asked.

A low growl was the guard's reply, the doctor slightly taken aback placed his hand on Rene's back the man's eyes which had been closed snapped open glaring with a fire, Zwick hadn't seen in a long time.

He pulled back when he saw caring forest green turn a cloudy red; the growl came again louder and deeper if that could be possible, Rene swatted at the doctor who jumped but not entirely out of the way as clawed fingers grazed his front, Zwick could feel a trickle of warm running down his flesh.

The noise drew the attention of the others; a murmur arose, making the deranged guard launch towards the sound. Zwick used a rune to redirect the attack away from the people; someone managed to raise the lights well; others rushed to the opposite side of the room.

Roland moved to the front between the people and creature the other guard in the room stood with him; Baileywick ushered the guest out throw a servents hall, Amber stood with him making sure everyone stayed calm.

"Who is that!?" Roland questioned aloud.

"It's Mr. Rene, dad," Sofia said, noticing the armor.

"Sofia, stay back."

"Not a chance, this wouldn't be the first werewolf I've dealt with dad," Sofia said, come beside her father wand in hand.

"That is a sentence I never want or thought I would hear."

Rene recovered from his flight across the observatory; he renewed his assault aiming right for the King and his party. Sofia summoned a sword for her father, and they stood waiting, but it had been Zwick to make the first move tackling Rene to the ground; Rene kicked the man off him, Zwick used a rune to keep upright and another to ensnare Rene in a box made of golden runes.

Dusting off he looked to the King, before realizing he is still injured another rune took care of the cuts and tore clothing, "I think we need to talk, your Majesty," Zwick said.

* * *

**_[ To Be Continued ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry my postings have been far and few between, I'm getting ready to head off to college so getting everything ready has been a big pain in the butt. Either way, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OCs Zwick and Rene.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Roland sat leaned back on the sofa of the drawing-room adjacent to his and Miranda's chambers, arms crossed eyes staring blankly into a dying fire. The Queen came from the room pulling a robe on, "Rolie dear," she called, "it's almost sunrise, you didn't come to bed. Is everything alright?" she asked, leaning over the sofa and embracing the King.

"I'm sorry, dear," Roland said, "just had a lot on my mind in regards to what happened last night.".

"I understand," she said, giving him a kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too, Miranda," Roland called as his bride left him to prepare for the day.

Setting a moment longer, the King sighed, before pushing off the sofa and leaving the room; he made his way through empty hallways to the bowels of the castle. A guard opened a heavy oak door leading into the dungeon, taking careful steps the first cell he examined held a still form ribbon's of gold encircled them.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to come down here," a voice said across from the cell Roland had been studying.

Taking a step closer, the King glared at the second occupant of the dungeon, hands bound, Zwick smirked at the ruler, "Your Majesty."

"Doctor."

"So have you come to a conclusion on my fate," Zwick asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what to make of what you explained to me," Roland admitted, "I'm angry with Cedric and Goodwin for not telling me about this when they discovered it."

"King Roland, I have no reason to be your enemy quite the opposite; actually, if I had wanted too, I would have left the castle in a shattered mess. Left Cedric with his internal injuries both magic and physical, not to mention Baileywick last winter or the dozen other times I risked revealing myself. I've come to love Enchancia, it's a second home to me, the people play a large role in that."

"By Sofia's own admission, she explained how he found out about your past, and at first she too had been skeptical of your intestines but has come to trust you, and I have found her to be an excellent judge of character despite being so young. So you are free to continue being the Royal Physician," Roland proclaimed, making to call the guard for the keys.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Zwick said, runes flared, making the manacles fall, and door unlock; the doctor sauntered from the room hands behind his back, "if I can put a castle like this back together, its child's play to undo a mechanical lock that's not even reinforced with magic."

The King huffed, "you could have left anytime, why?" he asked.

"This fellow right here, you most certainly saw my magic."

"I did."

"Something is going on, and I for one want to know what."

* * *

Constable Miles had the guards on high alert after Roland summoned Cedric and the man failed to appear, the King sent someone to retrieve him; Miles himself went to the workshop he found it in complete disarray. Shelves toppled over their contents were strewn about, glass beakers and vials scattered across the desk and floor, the second floor is much the same; clothes, bedding, and other belongings torn to shreds.

After searching the tower, floor plans of the castle, along with notebooks full of strange writing, were found in the lower storage chamber of the tower; Miles had them gathered in his arms as he approached the throne room. When he entered, he found the Queen and Princess Amber, the latter occupying her father's seat.

"Queen Miranda, Princess Amber," Miles greeted bowing.

"Constable, you have news?" Amber asked.

Miles explained what had been found before passing it to the Princess, Amber excused the man, before taking the papers to her father's study, the Queen in tow.

"Did I do alright, mother?" the Princess asked.

"You did wonderful, Amber. Once he wakes up, I'm sure your father will be as proud as I am," Miranda said.

"I'm excited daddy trusted me to watch over things so he could take a nap."

"He certainly needed it," Miranda said, "so Queen Amber, what is our next order of business?" she asked, smiling, giving a curtsy.

"Oh mother," Amber giggled, "I hope not to be Queen for a long time."

The Princess laid the paperwork and notebooks out and started to look them over, "daddy mentioned doctor Zwick isn't from Enchantia, do you think he could know what this says?"

"It's completely possible, shall we go ask?"

* * *

The royals entered the Medical ward to a guard watching over the doctor, she gave a quick bow when they went by, "good morning doctor," Amber greeted.

"Hello."

"Can you take a look at this?"

"Sorry, Princess, I'm busy gathering ingredients for a potion, which wouldn't be a problem if I didn't have to find this world's counterpart or that I haven't made a potion since I was fifty," Zwick said or more accurately muttered to himself.

"It won't take, but a moment, I only need to know if you can read this?" Amber asked, holding up the notebook.

Zwick looked over and studied the page, "sorry to say I can't read it, but I do know that it's the languages of the werewolf clans, and we happen to have one on hand," he said picking up various jars.

"We do? Who?"

* * *

**_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry if the story seems to be dragging, next chapter things start to pick up. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OCs Zwick and Rene.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The two royals and servants made their way to the lowest floor of the castle; Zwick repositioned the jars in his hands muttering along the way, the guard kept a close step behind him.

Once they entered the dungeon, voices echoed around the stonework, "good work Miss. Sofia, Franch isn't so hard now, is it?"

"Speaking it maybe, but writing it is another story entirely. Hello, Amber, mom," Sofia greeted.

"What are you two doing here, Sofia?" Amber asked as she and their mother moved into the cell, the guardsmen had occupied for the better part of a day.

"Mr. Rene is helping with my french homework, I only got a C on my last test," the Princess said, moving her stool and workbooks.

"My deepest apologies for not raising your Majestyes," Rene said, shifting in his reclined potions on the small cot, gold runes still circling his frame.

"And I wouldn't expect you too," Amber said, "especially when you're sick."

"How are you feeling?" Miranda asked.

"As well as can be expected, turning into a loup-garou...a werewolf I mean, then slammed into a wall, well if this magic wasn't restricting my movements, I don't think I would want to regardless," Rene said chuckling.

"Doctor Zwick said he's making a potion, I wonder where he went?"

"He turned one of the other cells into a makeshift lab," Rene said, glancing over his shoulder, the other's followed the gaze, seeing the doctor and guard in the open cell across the hall. "Between you and me, I thought my wife's cooking was bad, but what I've smelt come from over there make her food seem like a five-course meal."

Sofia stifled a giggle as did her family, "don't tell her I said that, mon amour* is many things, but a cook she is not."

"She must be worried, did you need to send her a letter?" Miranda asked.

"First thing I did once I was lucid enough to form words."

"I'm glad, all things aside, we were wondering if you would be able to help us with something?" the Eldest Princess asked.

"How may I be of service, my Princess."

Amber pulled up the notebook turning it to the first page, she handed it to the man, "can you read it?"

Rene took the book and brought in close to his face squinting before drawing it back, "sorry I don't have my reading glasses, and the print is small, it's french I can make that out along with some repetitive words about a tower, a prisoner and Enchancia's castle. This would be good practice for you, Princess Sofia," he said, turning the book to the girl.

"It's not in french or any language known to us, the doctor said it's a werewolf language," Miranda said, "he explained on our way down here that you where one and it took us aback I'll admit."

"Ah, yes well I wasn't expecting it either," he chuckled dryly, "from what the doctor said when I was bitten by the wolf, we ran into during the trip to the Geo Glan some time back, that had been when I was infected with the Lycan venom."

"A full moon is supposed to cause a werewolf transformation," Sofia stated, "there have been ones before now, why didn't you change then?" she asked.

"Because the one who bit him, used magic to keep the toxin from activating," Zwick interjected, walking into the cell, "a handy thing if you need a distraction. Drink this," he added, handing Rene a cup.

The man took it and looked over the rim, "what's in it?"

"You don't want to know, it's infused with magic we have a few more days to get you through this brew will keep you from transforming. If we can do that, then you won't have to worry about the venom again," Zwick explained.

"Realy!?" Rene exclaimed, "that is amazing. Thank you."

'Oh my dear boy, you will not be thanking me come moonrise," Zwick thought solemnly, placing his hand on the guard's shoulder, "then drink, and well you rest you can examine that notebook."

"We should get going then," Sofia said, "thank you again, Mr. Rene, would you like to use my workbook to make notes?" she asked.

"Oh no, thank you, but I do need my glasses, though."

A quick flash of gold and an item appeared in his lap, picking them up he looked back at the doctor who gave him a wink before leaving, the Queen and Princesses following, "good night Mr. Rene," Sofia said.

* * *

Once dinner started, Baileywick announced the arrival of one Dtuches Tilly and Duke Bartleby, "sorry we're late," Tilly said.

"We had some trouble with the carriage," she added, taking a seat opposite her brother.

"Nothing too terrible, I hope?" Roland asked.

"No, one of the wheels came loose, and the horses ran off," Sir Bartleby said beside his wife.

"My goodness," Amber exclaimed.

"We ended up walking the rest of the way here," Tilly added. "Sorry, we missed the event last night, Amber."

"Don't worry about that; I'm glad your both safe," the Eldest Princess said, "and the moon rise tonight will be far better than it was last night."

Roland went to add something when the dining room doors burst open, a guard rushing in; they approached the King and whispered something in his ear, Roland's eyes grew wide, fear flashing within them.

"Does Miles know?"

"Yes, my King."

"Good, everyone, I'm sorry to say, but we are leaving," the King said rising.

"What's going on, Rolie?"

"I'll explain after we leave," he said, taking his wife's hand.

Once outside, they saw dozens of others rushing from the castle, "make your way to Dunwiddie," Roland shouted.

Once they passed the gate, the King stopped and turned his family, and a few of the other staff did as well, "the guardsman you had looking over the notebook, Amber, found that the castle is no longer safe and something is supposed to happen once the moon reaches its zenith tonight."

No sooner had the words left the King's mouth before the light of the full moon descended upon the palace from behind a cloud bank, ribbons of blue light wound their way across the stonework, the yellow light from the candles and hearths within darkened.

Those still gathered stood stunned, gasps filled the air along with rapid muttering; they jumped back when the castle started to break apart. Several of the towers fell before a shimmering green dome formed, it seemed to stop time within its walls as the Sorcerer's Tower that had begun its descent froze in place.

"What happened?" someone asked.

Not a soul had an answer.

* * *

**_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OCs Zwick, Rene and Ash.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The sun rose over a silent land, the fields empty, roads and walkways deserted, both man and beast remained indoors; the Royal family had split between the homes of Sofia's friends Ruby and Jade. The pair were attempting to cheer up their friend up, "come on, Sof, what do you want to eat?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not in the mood."

"You need to eat," Jade said, "breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I know, I'm just not hungry."

"Alright, what do you need?" Ruby asked

"I want to know what is going on."

"Can't you use magic or something to find out?" Jade asked.

"What spell would...wait...a looking back glass!" Sofia practically shouted, "Jade, your mom still has a full-length mirror, right?"

"Ya, it's in her room."

"Then come on, we are going to find out what happened."

* * *

Roland, on the other hand, had remained in the town hall and currently paced the length of the mayor's office, his usual jacket gone a frown etched onto his face. Baileywick entered the room with a stack of papers in hand. The King turned to face him, "is that the list?" Roland asked.

"Yes. A few are still missing and are believed to have still been within the palace," Baileywick said, heart heavy with the knowledge.

Roland sighed, "not pleasant news," he said, moving over to the desk, "Mayor Bell and I went through the town record last night…"

"You took no rest again last night, my King?" Baileywick interrupted concern in his voice.

"I couldn't bring myself too. Back to the point, using the records and with a little rearranging with the town's folks' approval, we should be able to house the castle staff here in Dunwiddie for a time. After that, I'm not sure; there's been no change with the castle, correct?

"Correct."

Roland lowered himself into the chair, placing his elbows on the desk; he folded his hands, blocking his face; after a moment, he looked to his Steward, "Baileywick you...you don't think Cedric…could have...betrayed us again? Do you?" he asked, his voice laden with guilt.

"No," Baileywick said without hesitation, "perhaps a few years ago I would have agreed with that thought, but no longer do I believe him capable of it," he stated, coming around the desk he laid his hand upon the monarch's shoulder. "I know as King, you must think of all possibilities, but that doesn't mean you have to like it."

The King's shoulders sagged, relief washing over Roland, "thank you," he said.

* * *

After Jade spoke with her mother about using the mirror, the trio moved it to Jade's room, where Sofia using the wand she kept from Cedric's workshop, turned it into a looking back glass, "ready girls?"

"Wait, you want us to go with you!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Of course," Sofia said, grabbing her friend's hands, "if I find something I don't want to, I would like someone there."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go," Jade beamed.

With that, the trio stepped into the silvery surface and right into the castle's dungeon.

* * *

_Rene's eyes drooped as he read the notebook, the words blending, this would be the fifth book he's read they had found a stash of more than a dozen such books and he had become the designated translator. Having dozed off entirely at some point, he jolted awake when the other guard that had been hovering over Zwick most of the day jostled him._

_"Hey, half-pint, wake up," the woman said, sitting down beside the cot._

_"Bonjour, mon ami*, why are you so agitated, Ash? I meant to ask earlier," Rene asked._

_"How am I supposed to react when my partner gets his ass kicked, and the guy who did it is right in front of me, and I can do a damn thing."_

_Rene laughed, "that's what you're upset about!? Mon Dieu*, your hilarious."_

_"Screw you," Ash chuckled, "have you found anything?" she asked, pointing to the notebook lying in Rene's lap. _

_"Lots of things, none of it useful though," he said, "I went ahead and skipped to the last book, and I will say this the fellow that wrote these is quite peculiar, but I digress on that. I did find that the Sorcier* is gone and has been for a while now, and is being held somewhere called Red Run."_

_"Red Run!? I've never heard of a place called that," Ash said._

_"Either have I, but that's when our shapeshifter came to stay, beyond that there is no other mention of Sorcier Cedric and why he had been taken."_

_The sound of shattering glass made the pair's heads snap to the door, "be back," Ash said quickly, rushing from the cell and across the hall._

Sofia and her friends watched her leave, and Rene picked up the notebook, he seemed to skipped a few pages before screaming at the top of his lungs to the pair he knew where there. Sofia, Ruby, and Jade jumped at the sudden volume.

_"IT'S A TRAP!" Rene shouted, moments later the stack of books ignited with blazing red runes, and the ground shifted below their feet, before settling down. _

_"What the hell was that?" Ash bellowed._

_"Les livres là-bas étaient censés être trouvés, tout était prévu ... Je ... c'est ma faute ... le salaud a tout mis en place ..."*_

_"Rene, English man, you're talking to fast for me to translate."_

_"The castle is going to collapse!"_

_"What!? How!?"_

_"It doesn't matter how; we need to warn the King,"_

_"Lieutenant go," Zwick ordered, "I'll get, your comrade out of here, warn the King and Constable about this."_

_Ash hesitated for a moment before bolting from the dungeon, taking two steps at a time._

The trio silently followed the doctor as he helped Rene upstairs and down the hall, but moonrise was upon them and the effects of the Lycan venom still in effect, meant Rene couldn't go further from the pain, not that the pair would have made it farther with the castle coming apart at the seams.

"Oh my God," Jade breathed, "Sof…

"I know."

_Zwick lowered Rene to the ground, "what are you doing," the man huffed._

_The doctor ignored him; instead, he summoned a green rune below his feet, raising his hands. The single rune turned into a half dozen; each swirled around his frame a set of smaller gold ones formed around each of his arms. He lowered his arms, and the green runes expanded; the shaking around them started to increase, and the sound of tumbling stone could be heard echoing._

Zwick shifted his hands and everything went quiet, the girls saw that not only did the castle stop shaking, but Rene froze in place, "he stopped time!" Sofia exclaimed.

* * *

**_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:

[Bonjour, mon ami] - Franch for "hello my Friend"

[Mon Dieu] - Franch for "My God"

[Sorcier (masculine)]- Franch for "Sorcerer"

["Les livres là-bas étaient censés être trouvés, tout était prévu ... Je ... c'est de ma faute ... le salaud a tout mis en place ..."] - French for "The books there were supposed to be found, everything was planned ... I ... it's my fault ... the bastard put everything in place ..."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OCs Zwick, Rene and Ash.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Sofia pulled her friend threw the glass back to the current time and saying a quick goodbye ran from Jade's room. "Hey, wait for us," Ruby called running after the Princess, Jade hot on her heels.

The pair barely kept up with the girl, "how is she so fast?" Jade huffed.

"Have you seen the size of the castle," Ruby retorted, "she walks that daily."

"Oh, ya."

Sofia weaved in and out of the few people outside the town hall, making her way up the stairs she flew through the halls but became lost. She looked down both halls at the T-junction, attempting to choose a way to go when a voice called out behind her.

"Princess Sofia, are you alright?" Baileywick asked, seeing the girl's flushed cheeks.

"I'm alright, do you know dad is?" she asked, moving over to the Steward.

"He's in the Mayor's office; I'm on my way there now."

"Thank you."

The duo backtracked a few halls and ran into Jade and Ruby; they caught their breaths as the group moved to the office; once there, they found the King with the Mayor looking over a stack of papers passing comments.

"Dad!" Sofia exclaimed, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but..."

"Sofia, I'm busy right now can it wait?" Roland interrupted his youngest.

"No, it can't," Sofia said, "Ruby Jade and I used a looking backglass and saw that doctor Zwick stopped the castle from collapsing, and that Mr. Rene found something about Mr. Cedric," she added quickly.

Roland stared at his daughter, "what?"

"The people inside the castle are okay for now, but I can't say for sure how long the doctor can keep using his magic to stop time…"

"Mayor Belle, can you finish this," Roland asked, the short slender man beside him.

"Of course," Belle said.

Roland nodded, coming around the desk, "Sofia," he said, kneeling, "are you positive about what you said?"

"Yes," she said firmly.

"We can back it up," Ruby interjected.

Roland glanced at Sofia's friends, "alright," he said, "do you think we can get those left inside out?"

"I don't know; I know magic usually has a circle of influence that the spell effects, even if you enter it after it's been cast, but this is Rune magic Mr. Cedric and doctor Zwick said it's different. The best way to test it is for someone to attempt to enter the dome."

Roland looked to Baileywick, "call for Miles," he ordered.

* * *

By late afternoon word had spread and more volunteered for the expedition into the castle, then the King expected. Still, he wasn't about to send someone if he was able, "your Majesty, it isn't necessary for you to go," Miles said as the duo paced the perimeter of the green dome.

"I know," Roland said shortly; they came back to the entrance of the castle, a young soldier was securing a rope around his waist, "what is he doing?" Roland muttered.

"Doing his job," Miles retorted, "Nick is an excellent scout, please let him do it," he pleaded.

"Right, sorry, not sure what I was thinking."

"Your exhausted…"

"I'm fine, I...what is she doing," Roland started spying his youngest rope in hand.

Miles followed the King's line of sight, "the Princess is using magic to make an endless rope; it's quite fascinating."

"My daughter is full of surprises," Roland beamed a faint smile playing across his face.

"Alright, that's everything, you are all set to go," Sofia said, "hi dad, Constable Miles," she greeted as they approached the staging area.

Greeting passed around, before the scout move to the wall of transparent green light hesitating for a moment he stepped through and remained unfrozen, he gave a thumbs-up before untying the rope as soon as it left his fingers he froze.

"What happened!?" Roland asked other voices sprung up around him.

Sofia pulled the rope back to her before tying it around herself before running through the dome, she grabbed Nick's hand, and he unfroze; she walked him back outside.

"It looks like we need to keep the rope on," the Princess laughed, she cast a spell over a few more pieces, "there that should be enough for a few of us to find everyone inside."

"We!? I don't think so young lady," Roland said, "you will be staying out here with your mother and siblings."

"But…"

"No."

"Alright," Sofia pouted, undoing the rope.

Roland took the rope and tied it around his waist and walked into the dome despite Miles protest, he moved to the entrance looking around at his home, walls half fallen, windows shattered; the odd person he came across he had fallow the rope back. His goal was the hallway outside the dungeon when Sofia said Zwick and Rene had been when the castle fell.

When Roland arrived, the hall had been empty, but down the stair, he found the duo, both unfrozen, both looking worse for wear, "are you two okay?" Roland asked.

"I should be asking you that," Zwick retorted, "nevermind though, I'm assuming you found a way to get the others out of the castle?"

"Yes, now let's get you two out as well."

"I can't leave the confines of my spell, or it will shatter, and the castle will fall, and the soldier can't be too far from me tonight is the final moonrise, and if he turns, it will not be good for any party involved."

"I didn't think I was going to make it last night, if not for the doctor" Rene added, "I should stay close; more important is the fact that the Sorcier has been a prisoner for a while now, the journal I read said something about a place called Red Run."

"If you bring Cedric back here he and I can use our magic to reverse the damage done," Zwick said, "I could do it myself if I hadn't used so much power the days leading up to the collapse, as of now I can hold out for another day or so, but that's it."

"Then will find him, Sofia would forgive me if I let anything happen to him," Roland said, turning, "Red Run you said?"

"Yes."

"I know where to start then…"

* * *

Roland marched from the dome, undoing the rope he called for the fastest stead, "what's going on, dad?" Sofia asked.

"Hold on, Sofia," he said as a rider came forward, "send word for Goodwin to come as quickly as he can," he instructed.

Once the rider left, he looked to his daughter, "dad, what's wrong!?"

"Thing are about to get complicated, know for now I have everything handled," he left her with thoughts words before ordering Miles to pull everyone from the castle grounds and to a safe distance.

The Princess placed both hands on her hips, "I think it's time for a trip to the library," she said aloud, walking away.

* * *

**_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: That's it for this story, '**Red Run'** will be next.


End file.
